downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor off screen characters
This page is a list of all the characters who do not appear on screen in the Downton Abbey (Programme) but are mentioned by the established characters. Crawley relatives James Crawley Mr James Crawley (d. 15 April, 1912) was Robert Crawley's first cousin and the original heir to the Earldom and family fortune, but he perished in the sinking of the RMS TitanicRMS Titanic along with his only son, Patrick. His body was either never recovered or if recovered, not identified. The family has a memorial for him and his son in London and then in Downton. His aunt Violet Crawley was not fond of him, finding him too similar to his mother with whom she also had negative relationship. ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 ;Mentions Mr. Patrick Crawley see Patrick Crawley Reginald Crawley Dr Reginald Crawley, Matthew's father, was mentioned twice in Series 1. He died between 1909 and 1912 and was a doctor in Manchester until his death. As he predeceased his cousins James and Patrick Crawley, his son Matthew became heir to the Earldom of Grantham until his own untimely death. Reginald's great-grandfather was a younger son of the 3rd Earl of Grantham. He studied medicine with his brother-in-law under the tutelage of his father-in-law. Dr Clarkson admitted in 1912 that he was familiar with Reginald's work on the symptoms of infection in children. He also treated dropsy of the heart, a process witnessed by his wife, who later encouraged Dr Clarkson to use the same treatment for John Drake despite Violet's protests. ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 *Episode 1.02 ;Mentions Cyril Painswick Cyril Painswick is the son of the late Marmaduke Painswick and Lady Rosamund Painswick and, by extension, the nephew of Robert and Cora Crawley, the Earl and Countess of Grantham. He also has a sister, Lavinia, who married a landed colonel in the Grenadiers.[http://www.itv.com/documents/pdf/DOWNTON_ABBEY_PRESS_PACK.pdf Downton Abbey Press Pack - Series One] Cyril Painswick left his mother alone in her Eaton Square house, as he does something "slightly nefarious in the Far East". This left his mother with the predisposition to meddle in family affairs: especially those involving her nieces Mary Crawley, Edith Crawley and Sybil Branson. ;Mentions *Cyril Painswick is only mentioned on the Series One Press Pack released with the start of the series, and is never mentioned elsewhere; the same is true of his sister, Lavinia. Lavinia Painswick Lavinia Painswick is the daughter of the late Marmaduke Painswick and Lady Rosamund Painswick and, by extension, the niece of Robert and Cora Crawley, the Earl and Countess of Grantham. She also has a brother, Cyril Painswick, who does something "slightly nefarious in the Far East."[http://www.itv.com/documents/pdf/DOWNTON_ABBEY_PRESS_PACK.pdf Downton Abbey Press Pack - Series One] Lavinia Painswick married a landed colonel in the Grenadiers, leaving her mother living alone in her Eaton Square house, and with the predisposition to meddle in family affairs: especially those involving her nieces Lady Mary Crawley, Lady Edith Crawley and Lady Sybil Branson. ;Mentions *Lavinia Painswick is only mentioned on the Series One Press Pack released with the start of the series, and is never mentioned elsewhere; the same is true of her brother, Cyril Painswick. Marmaduke Painswick Mr Marmaduke Painswick is the late husband of Rosamund Painswick. He was a wealthy banker who acquired a house on Eaton Square where his widow still resides. His fortune made Rosamund a very wealthy woman after they married. The social prominence of his family began with his paternal grandfather, a manufacturer, while his maternal grandfather was a baronet. The non-aristocratic roots of the Painswick family is a never ending source of mockery from his mother-in-law, Violet; however, Violet approved more of Marmaduke than she did of Sir Richard Carlisle. ;Appearances *Episode 2.02 *Episode 2.03 *2011 Christmas Special Mentions ''' Cousin Freddie '''Cousin Freddie (fl.1913) was a cousin of Sybil, Edith and Mary, who in 1913, was studying to be a lawyer at Lincoln's Inn alongside Vivianne Macdonald. Sybil used him as an example to Mary when saying that he was like Matthew. Appearance *Episode 1.02 ;Mentions 1st Earl of Grantham The 1st Earl of Grantham was the original holder of the Earldom of Grantham which was created in 1772.Series 1 Press Pack, page 12 He was mentioned by Violet Crawley to the Duke of Crowborough when discussing the Dower House. Both Robert Crawley and Matthew Crawley are direct male-line descendants of the 1st Earl of Grantham. ;Appearances *Episode 1.01 ;Mentions 1st Earl of Grantham's sister The 1st Earl of Grantham's sister was mentioned by Violet Crawley to the Duke of Crowborough when discussing the Dower House. The Earl commissioned Sir Christopher Wren to design it so that his sister could live close to Downton Abbey.Violet confirms this in Series 1 Episode 1, when talking to the Duke of Crowborough: "Then I do hope you'll come and inspect my little cottage. It was designed by Wren for the first Earl's sister.". ;Appearances Episode 1.01 ;Mentions :See above. 2nd Earl of Grantham The 2nd Earl of Grantham was an ancestor of Robert Crawley. Mary Crawley mentioned to Kemal Pamuk that he brought several paintings to Downton Abbey, including a fifteenth-century picture by Piero della Francesca. Since the inheritance of the title was restricted to direct male heirs of the original title-holder, he must have been a son or grandson of the 1st Earl. ;Appearances *Episode 1.03 ;Mentions Mother of the 3rd Earl of Grantham Little is known about this woman, but Robert states that "Place came with my great-grandmother," and as it passed into the hands of the Grantham, we known she was his great-grandmother, but whether she married the second Earl - or one of his children if the 3rd Earl wasn't his son - is unknown. 3rd Earl of Grantham The 3rd Earl of Grantham is the ancestor of both Robert and Matthew, who almost went bankrupt. His younger son is the great grandfather of Reginald Crawley, Matthew's father. *For the relationship between Robert and Matthew to be correct - namely "third cousins once removed" - the 3rd Earl must have survived his son and grandson for Robert to be the 5th Earl and for the relationship to be correct. **The eldest son of the 3rd Earl is Robert's ancestor and his wife is the woman who owned Downton Place, while the second son of the Third Earl is Matthew's "great-great-grandfather". ;Appearances *Episode 3.07 ;Mentions Mother of the Fourth Earl The mother of the 4th Earl of Grantham and his younger brother, the mother-in-law of Violet Crawley and The Hon Mrs Crawley and the paternal grandmother of Robert, Earl of Grantham, Lady Rosamund Painswick and James Crawley. After her husband's death she lived in Crawley House. It was mentioned that Crawley House seemed very dark when her mother-in-law lived there, but Violet remarks that her mother-in-law made everything rather dark. In 1921, Violet later stated that somewhere being "filthy and dirty, with awful food" and "no-one to talk to for a hundred square miles" was like a week with her mother-in-law. ;Appearances *Episode 1.02 *2012 Christmas Special ;Mentions 4th Earl of Grantham The 4th Earl of Grantham this link confirms that Robert is the 5th Earl, so his father is the 4th Earl. (who has not been specifically named in the TV series) was the late husband of [[Violet Crawley] and father of Robert Crawley and Rosamund Painswick. According to his wife, Violet, the Earl was a great traveller and as a result she "spent many happy evenings without understanding a word."Episode 3.08 He had a younger brother, who was the father of James Crawley. He only saved Downton by dying. Banning Banning is a cousin of Violet Crawley and RobertaSeries 3: Episode 3: Robert mentions Banning as a "cousin of Granny's" when he and the family are exiting Downton Abbey to go to Downton Place and a cousin - who may have been a second cousin or a more distantly related cousin - of Robert Crawley, Lady Rosamund Painswick and Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire, who was mentioned by Robert in 1920. Notes *Banning is a cousin of Violet. Whether Banning is a first or second cousin - as some people call their second cousins just "cousins" - is unknown. *It is unknown if Banning is the forename or surname of Violet's cousin. ;Appearances * Episode 3.03 ;Mentions Roberta Roberta was mentioned by Violet to her granddaughters as being their great aunt and having loaded the guns in the Siege of Lucknow in 1857 ;Appearances *Episode 2.01 ;Mention Violet's Sister Violet had at least one sister who was the mother of Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire and who was mentioned by Susan in 1921. ;Mention ;Notes It is possible that this woman is Roberta or the woman who married a Gordon in the 1860s, but this has not been confirmed. On the Titanic J.J. Astor John Jacob Astor IV or, simply, J.J. Astor (13 July, 1864—15 April, 1912) was an American businessman, real estate builder, investor, inventor, writer, lieutenant colonel in the Spanish-American WarSpanish-American War and a member of the prominent Astor familyAstor family. J.J. Astor was an acquaintance of Cora Crawley, although not, apparently, of her husband. Cora seemed to be fond of Astor and was worried that he hadn't get off the sinking RMS Titanic, in 1912. She didn't seem to be as fond of Astor's wife as she was of him, as she referred to her as "that new wife of his". Astor did not survive the sinking, and is believed to have died when one of the smokestacks collapsed onto the awash deck. Appearances * Episode 1.01 Mention Madeline Astor Madeleine Astor (née Talmage-Force) (19 June, 1893 — 27 March, 1940) was the second wife and widow of millionaire J.J. Astor and a survivor of RMS Titanic. J.J. Astor was an acquaintance of Cora Crawley, although not, apparently, of her husband. Cora seemed not to be as fond of her as she was of J.J. Astor, as she referred to her as "that new wife of his". Appearances *Episode One Mention Lucy Rothes Lucy Noël Martha Leslie, Countess of Rothes or, simply, Lucy Rothes (25 December, 1878 — 12 September, 1956) was the wife of the 19th Earl of RothesNorman Leslie, 19th Earl of Rothes, whom she married on 19 April 1900. Lady Rothes joined the Crawleys for dinner in March, 1912, at Downton Abbey. According to Cora Crawley, she expressed her excitement of boarding the RMS Titanic during its maiden voyage to New York in the following month. When news got at Downton, on 16 April, 1912, that the steamer had sunk in the North Atlanic, Cora was shocked because of this. The Countess of Rothes did, however, survive the sinking, having left the sinking ship aboard Lifeboat 8. Appearances *Episode 1.01 Mention McClare Relatives Lady Agatha Lady Agatha, born at Duneagle, is the elder sister of Hugh MacClare, Marquess of FlintshireRobert confirms this in the 2012 Christmas Special, the younger sister of Lady Louisa, the sister-in-law of Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire, the granddaughter of the Countess of Newtonmore, the aunt of James MacClare, Lord Newtonmore, Lady Annabelle and Rose and the aunt-in-law of Lady Annabelle's Husband. In Autumn 1920, Violet Crawley informed Rose that she would go up to Duneagle Castle and spend the rest of her vacation with Agatha; this information horrified Rose, who threatened to run away. Violet managed to reign Rose in by saying that until she was older, she was under their command. Rose later claimed that Agatha was "a monster"Episode 3.08. In 1920, Agatha was residing at Duneagle Castle but she was only there to care for Rose, and had left by September 1921. Appearances *Episode 3.08 *2012 Christmas Special Mentions Lady Annabelle Lady Annabelle (nee MacClare) (b. before 1902Annabelle is stated as being "married" so must be at least eighteen as that is when a woman comes of age and has their first season.) is the eldest daughter of Hugh MacClare, Marquess of Flintshire and Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire, the elder sister of Lady Rose MacClare, the sibling of James MacClare, Lord Newtonmore, granddaughter or great-niece of Roberta and great-niece of Violet Crawley. Sometime before September 1921, Annabelle was married, though her married name is unknown. Appearances *2012 Christmas Special Mention Lady Annabelle's husband Lady Annabelle's husband is the son-in-law of Hugh and Susan MacClare, and the brother-in-law of Rose and James MacClare. Appearances *2012 Christmas Special James MacClare James MacClare, Earl of Newtonmore is the son and heir of Hugh MacClare, Marquess of Flintshire and Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire, the brother of Lady Annabelle, the elder brother of Lady Rose MacClare. By September 1921, he had "left" home. Appearances *2012 Christmas Special Mention Lady Louisa MacClare Lady Louisa, '''born at Duneagle, is the eldest sister of Hugh MacClare, Marquess of Flintshire and Lady Agatha, the sister-in-law of Susan MacClare, Marchioness of Flintshire, the granddaughter of the Countess of Newtonmore, the aunt of James MacClare, Lord Newtonmore, Lady Annabelle and Lady Rose MacClare and the aunt-in-law of Annabelle's Husband. '''Notes Louise's surname may be MacClare, for we do not know if she has ever been married. Her current whereabouts are unknown: she may be married and away from Duneagle, or she may be deceased. Appearances * 2012 Christmas Special Mention Countess of Newtonmore The Countess of Newtonmore was the Scottish paternal grandmother of Hugh 'Shrimpire' MacClare, Marquess of Flintshire. She was countess in her own right and title is now the courtesy title of the Marquess of Flintshire currently being used by Shrimpie's son, James. She was the heiress of Duneagle Castle. Appearances *2012 Christmas Special Mention Behind the Scenes *Newtonmore, Scotland was the real life filming location for the BBC TV series Monarch of the Glen in which Downton Abbey creator Julian Fellowes starred as Lord Kilwillie, a fictional Scottish nobleman.http://www.newtonmore.com/things-to-do/immediate-vicinity/monarch-of-the-glen.html Performers at the Victoria Theatre Albert C. "Albert C." was the stagename of a performer at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Bros. Ellie "Bros. Ellie" was the stagename of a pair of performers at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Claudet Emerson "Claudet Emerson" was the stagename of a performer at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Florie Flower "Florie Flower" was the stagename of a performer at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Small George "Small George" was the stagename of a performer at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Danny Gold "Danny Gold" was the stagename of a performer at the Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Miss Ada & Mr. Simpson "Miss Ada & Mr. Simpson" was the stagename of a pair of performers at Victoria Theatre in the 1890s, alongside The Cheerful Charlies. Appearances *Episode 1.02 Acquaintances of the Crawley Family Viscount Branksome Viscount Branksome was the husband of the late Viscountess Branksome and the father of Evelyn Napier. Lord and Lady Branksome were acquaintances of Robert Crawley and his wife Cora. Robert describes Lord Branksome as a "dull dog" that only ever talks about racing. Cora tells Mary Crawley that Evelyn's mother is a dear friend of hers although she was unaware that she had died. Appearances *Episode 1.02 *Episode 1.03 Mention Mrs. Chetwood Mrs. Chetwood '''(née Strallan) is the sister of Sir Anthony Strallan who wrote a letter to Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham, with the recipe for his favourite desert, apple charlotte, since he was invited to dine at Downton Abbey as a possible suitor for Cora's daughter, Mary Crawley. Peter Gordon '''Peter Gordon once worked in the Foreign Office, where he befriended Patrick Crawley, whose father was the heir to Downton Abbey and the title Earl of Grantham. Peter later immigrated to Montreal in 1913, a year after Patrick drowned on the Titanic. During World War I, when a wounded officer claimed to be the presumed dead Patrick Crawley, it was thought that he might actually be Peter Gordon, which would explain how the officer knew certain details of the family. Shortly after however, the officer disappeared, and it was never proven if he was Patrick Crawley, Peter Gordon, or someone else entirely. Appearances * Series 2 The Dowager Duchess of Norfolk The Dowager Duchess of Norfolk, was a "dear friend" of Violet Crawley and, according to her, a fervent observer of the Catholic faith; Violet claimed that she was "more Catholic than the Pope.". Appearances *Episode 3.06 Mention Billy Russell Billy Russell was mentioned by Mary Crawley to Sir Richard Carlisle. He was the son of the Russells, who lived at Haxby Park. His death during the First World War caused his parents much distress, and they decided to quit their ancestral estate, Haxby Park, which was bought by Sir Richard Carlisle while he was engaged to Lady Mary Crawley. Appearances *Episode 2.06 Mention Duchess of Truro The Duchess of Truro was an acquaintance of Violet Crawley's, who had requested Sir Philip Tapsell's services sometime before 1920. Tapsell safely delivered her three sons, thus securing the Dukedom's heirs and earning him much praise. Appearances *Episode 3.05 Mention Crawley family staff Mr Brockit Mr Brockt was Downton Abbey's Head Gardener in 1913.Lady Grantham asked Mr Mosley; whether he could reveal his secrets about his rose bloom at the "Downton Village: 1913 Flower Show". Appearances *Episode 1.05 The Crawleys Dentist The Crawleys' dentist was the dental surgeon that served the Crawleys whenever needed. He was, according to Lady Mary Crawley, their dentist ever since she was a child, and he received their patronage in a matter of tradition, not preference, as she regarded him as "horrid". Appearances *Episode 1.03 Mention Fräulein Kelder Fräulein Kelder was mentioned by Edith Crawley to Major Gordon. She was Edith and Mary Crawley's governess when they were children. When Major Gordon was trying to convince Edith that he is actually her cousin Patrick Crawley, she shows him a place on the estate where she, Mary and Patrick used to hide. Major Gordon asks if there was a governess that none of them liked and Edith giggles and says, "Fräulein Kelder." Mary, unaware of this exchange, later says that hiding from the nasty governess would be the kind of memory anybody would expect from a childhood spend in a place like Downton Abbey. Appearances *Episode 2.06 Simmons Simmons was Violet Crawley's lady's maid. Acting odd, Violet suspects Simmons will leave her which she finds was right as Simmons quits to get married. Violet considers this very selfish. Violet asks Cora Crawley help in hiring a replacement for Simmons. Sarah O'Brien overheads Violet and Cora discussing responses to an advertisement Cora put in The Lady which O'Brien mistakenly believes is about her. Appearances *Episode 1.07 Mention Mr Stark Mr Stark was The Crawley's Chauffeur. He become under Downton's employment after former chauffeur Tom Branson left with Lady Sybil. Appearances *Episode 3.09 Mr Watson Mr Watson was Robert Crawley's valet. He left Robert's employ and was temporarily replaced as valet by Thomas Barrow until Mr Watson's permanent replacement, John Bates, arrived in April 1912. John also moved into Watson's former room. Elsie Hughes mentioned that Mr. Watson left the room in quite a state. Appearances *Episode 1.01 *Episode 1.06 Levinson Relatives Cora's Aunt Cora's Aunt is the aunt of Cora Crawley and was still alive in 1914, as Cora mentions sending Mary Crawley to visit her in Episode 1.06. It is unknown if she is blood related to Cora. She may be the sister of Martha Levinson or Isidore Levinson or she may simply be the wife of one of their siblings. Cora has a better relationship with her aunt than she does her own mother, perhaps hinting that her aunt is related to her through her father. Appearances *Episode 1.06 Mention Mention Isidore Levinson Isidore Levinson is the late wealthy, JewishThe book The Chronicles of Downton Abbey confirms that Isidore was Jewish husband of Martha Levinson - and the father of Cora Crawley and Harold Levinson - who had made his fortune as a dry goods merchant in Cincinnati. Isidore tied up his money well, making sure that his children were both well cared for and received equal shares; on her marriage in 1889, Cora received her share, and the family she married into would receive no more.Episode 3.02: Martha claims that Isidore "tied the money up tight" thinking that "the Crawley family had had quite enough" Isidore also made sure that Martha was taken care of and made sure that no-one could touch the capital generated from his fortune, so that it would not be lost; all of this was done before his deathIn Episode 3.02, Martha states that she could not "touch the capital" and that her income is "generous". Appearances *Episode 3.02 Joseph Gerald Antsy The Hon. Joseph Gerald Antsy, MP, was a member of the Conservative and Unionist Party. In May, 1914, he was elected Member of Parliament for the Ripon constituency with a total of 6,363 votes. The announcement of the results of this by-election were turbulent, as there was a large crowd of liberal protesters for the women's right to vote, and a group of violent working-class men stormed through the City Hall courtyard, wanting to "wipe the smile off their Tory bloody faces". In the commotion that followed, Sybil Crawley was knocked to the floor and bumped her head on a low table, causing minor injury. The unconscious lady was rescued by Tom Branson, her chauffeur who had escorted her there, and Matthew Crawley, who had just left his law firm in Ripon. Appearances *Episode 1.06 Mention Beth Beth was one of the servants at Crawley House, who worked for Matthew and Isobel Crawley after they moved there. She doubled as housemaid and kitchen maid. Appearances *Episode 1.02 *Episode 2.04 Mention Mrs. Branson Mrs. Branson '''is the mother of Kieran and Tom Branson, mother-in-law of the late Lady Sybil Branson, and paternal grandmother of Sybil Branson. She resides in Dublin. Sybil lives with her after she leaves Downton until she marries Tom. '''Notes *Since Tom mentioned he had at least one cousin, either Mrs. Branson or her husband has at least one sibling. *It is unknown if Mrs. Branson's husband is still alive or if she's a widow. Appearances *Episode 2.08 Mention Corporal Frank Brown Corporal Frank Brown was a corporal who fought for the British in the Great War, in the Duke of Manchester's Own regiment. He died sometime before 1919, and was buried at the cemetery in Downton, by Thomas Jackson and William Mason, who served in the same regiment. Appearances *Episode 2.08 Mr Bromidge's mother Mr Bromidge's mother '''was a housemaid and the mother of Mr Bromidge. She was instrumental in the employment of Gwen Dawson as her son's new secretary in 1914, as Gwen was a housemaid herself. '''Appearances *Episode 1.07 George Bushell George Bushell was the Superintendent Registrar at Ripon Register Office in the late 1910s. Appearances *Episode 2.08 Jack Courtenay Jack Courtenay was Lt. Edward Courtenay's youngest brother. When his brother became blind from mustard gas in 1917, his family wrote to him saying that Jack had Edward's best interest at heart, having decided to take Edward's place in the army. Appearances *Episode 2.02 Mr. Cox Mr. Cox was mentioned by Joss Tufton in the 2012 Christmas Special. He was a produce supplier based in Thirsk and was one of Mrs. Patmore's suppliers at Downton Abbey. In 1921 he sold his shop to Tufton. ;Appearances *2012 Christmas Special Martin James Dillon Martin James Dillon was a candidate of the May, 1914 by-election to serve as Member of Parliament for the Ripon constituency. He ran for the Socialist Party and earned a total of 2,741 votes, but lost the election to Tory candidate Joseph Gerald Antsy. Appearances *Episode 1.06 Mention Walter Evans Walter Evans was a villager of Downton who, in 1912, won the annual Chadacre Cup for Best Exotic Plant at the Downton Village Flower Show. Mr. Gordon Mr. Gordon 'is the husband of Robert's aunt who married her in 1860. ;Appearances *Episode 2.06 '''Mentions ' ;Notes * Despite this character being called "Gordon" that is not actually his name; his forename is unknown and his surname is "Gordon." The mysterious person calling himself Patrick Gordon claims to be related to the Crawleys and Edith says that a great aunt discovered by Robert "married a Gordon"; as Patrick Gordon is using the surname as the way that they are related. Mr Harlip '''Mr Harlip was a cousin of Vera Bates's, who lived in the north of England. Appearances *Episode 3.02 Mention Beryl Patmore's sister Beryl Patmore's sister was mentioned by Beryl Patmore to Daisy Mason following the deaths of James and Patrick Crawley. She died sometime before 1912. Appearances *Episode 1.01 ;Mentions Howard Tyrel Howard Tyrel was the Registrar of Births and Deaths at Ripon Register Office in the late 1910s. Appearances *Episode 2.08 References Category:Off-screen characters